The present subject matter generally relates to electronic components adapted to be mounted on a circuit board and more particularly to a varistor and varistor array.
Multilayer ceramic devices, such as multilayer ceramic capacitors or varistors, are typically constructed with a plurality of stacked dielectric-electrode layers. During manufacture, the layers may often be pressed and formed into a vertically stacked structure. Multilayer ceramic devices can include a single electrode or multiple electrodes in an array.
Varistors are voltage-dependent nonlinear resistors and have been used as surge absorbing electrodes, arresters, and voltage stabilizers. Varistors may be connected, for example, in parallel with sensitive electrical components. The non-linear resistance response of varistors is often characterized by a parameter known as the clamping voltage. For applied voltages less than the clamping voltage of a varistor, the varistor generally has very high resistance and, thus, acts similar to an open circuit. When the varistor is exposed to voltages greater than the clamping voltage of the varistor, however, the resistance of the varistor is reduced, such that the varistor acts more similar to a short circuit, allowing a greater flow of current through the varistor. This non-linear response may be used divert current surges away from sensitive electronic components to protect the sensitive electronic components.
For some time, the design of various electronic components has been driven by a general industry trend toward miniaturization. Miniaturization of electronic components has resulted in lower operating currents and reduced durability for current surges. Thus, a compact varistor array having a low clamping voltage would be desirable.